


A Present for Lucifer

by qwerth



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cock Warming, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Spanking, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerth/pseuds/qwerth
Summary: Lucifer gives Tsuki a (yet another) very sensual present to use on their next ~spicy~ time together.Incredible self indulgent smut fic. Using my MC Tsuki as MC/reader here.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 47





	A Present for Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> This has to be the most self indulgent thing I have ever written. I just threw all my fav kinks together.

“Is this okay?”

You turn around, showing off the new clothes Lucifer gave you. Every time he gives you a gift it’s either something very fancy and expensive or something very racy and reserved to his eyes only. The latest one is a mini skirt that can only barely cover your ass, a small button up top that only reaches halfway through your abdomen, and some thin, light pink lingerie that is currently under the short clothes with knee high pink stockings. He knows how you like keeping those stockings on instead of being fully naked.. Maybe he secretly even has a kink of it.

“Yes, it is,” the demon smirks, looking at your figure from top to bottom, eyes red and glittering with lust. Lucifer is currently sitting on his chair, in the study. He has a sloppier posture for once and a hand on his chin while he admires you. His coat is hanging on the chair but aside from it, he still dressed up as usual. 

“Did you like my present?”

“It’s short,” you complain, resisting the urge to pull the skirt down, so it can cover more skin. It’s useless though. If you push it on the front, the back just goes higher.

“That’s the intention,” Lucifer’s smile widens “Because I don’t want to take them off today, so they have to be short to show me as much of you as possible.”

“Wonderful…” you mutter under your breath, trying to not focus too hard on the man before you. Those provocative clothes make you feel weird. 

“It’s roleplay today, right?” Better ask before you misunderstand and make a mistake again.

“Yes,” he confirms, and moves his fingers, telling you to come closer. “Now, my pretty girl, come here.”

_ Okay _ . You go, but swear in your mind the whole time. This jerk is always like that, he wants to roleplay but gives you absolutely no direction of what he wants to do. No, he lets it for you to fill in on what  _ you think _ he wants. Then a few minutes later he stares at you all confused because you can’t read his mind. Maybe it’s going to be simpler today, you can go with a simple ‘girl’.

Lucifer spreads his legs a little, inviting you to sit on his lap. Trying to sit without revealing everything at once, you grab the skirt and fix it before sitting between his legs. You keep them close together, sitting over his right thigh. Quickly, his hands are on you, one grabs your chin gently and makes you raise his head towards him, the other rests on your left thigh and caress it.

“You’re so cute,” he whispers before kissing you.

The hand on your chin moves to your back and pulls you closer to the demon. Instinctively, you wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him deeper. You two kiss until your lips are covered in saliva and you’re out of breath. Seeing your soft pants, Lucifer opens a big grin.

“Will you be a good girl and do what your daddy says today?”

_ Ah, so that’s what the roleplay is about! _ Good thing he decided to be straightforward for once.

“Maybe,” you tilt your head, smiling evilly.

“Don’t be a  _ brat _ ,” his hand caressed your face. It fondles your lower lip and he pressed a finger inside, instinctively, you bite his finger, then licks it. “You are already a brat  _ every time _ , and while I like it, I also like to have a change of pace.”

You give another bite to his finger, stronger this time, but he only laughs. Probably didn’t hurt. He keeps on staring at you too, seems like he’s going to be boring today and refuses to do anything until you agree. Ah well, maybe you can pretend to be a submissive little girl in love with her sugar daddy for a couple of hours.

“Fine,  _ da~ddy~ _ ” you sing, in a higher-pitched voice. Lucifer opens a wide and lowkey evil grin. To be honest, you still don’t know if he likes the daddy kink too or if he simply does it because you are  _ really  _ into it, and at this point, you’re too afraid to ask.

Lucifer takes his hand from your mouth and grabs one of your hands. Then, he guides your hand to his crouch. There’s already a big bulge between his legs. This demon can get hard so quickly.

“Will my good girl take care of me?” he whispers seductively, looking into your eyes with his deep crimson eyes, dark with his lust and blown out pupils.

“Yes, daddy~” you agree easily, still in the high-pitched, girly, voice. 

“Good answer.” He takes his hands off your body and rests his back against his chair again.

A bit embarrassed, you get off his lap and kneel on the floor before him. Ah, it doesn't matter how many times you do this stuff, you are always a bit anxious to start. With trembling hands, you open his pants and zipper and get his big and hard cock in your hands.

First, you do some tentative strokes. Lucifer is staring at your every move intensely, it only makes you feel even more nervous. Your hesitation seems to get to him because Lucifer takes a hand to ruffle your hair and whispers some words of encouragement. Trying to get over your nerves, you tentatively licks the head of his penis. A soft gasp leaves Lucifer’s mouth and it’s enough for you to become a bit bolder. One of your hands strokes his length while you suck on his dick, your other hand massages his balls. As you increase your pace you can hear Lucifer start to moan and groan in pleasure.

Your thighs close and move in an attempt to create some friction as you start to get aroused too. Starting to bob your head, you take more of his dick into your mouth. A louder moan leaves Lucifer’s lips. Stopping for a bit, you take your mouth off his dick to smile and softy bite his skin, all while looking at the demon. He smirks and growls, his sharp eyes always looking at your every move. After biting him, you lick around his length until you take the head back in your mouth and increase the pace of your stroking with just one hand. Your other hand lowers to stroke your own dick. However, your taunts are short-lived because Lucifer grabs your head and forces you to take more of his dick in your mouth. You almost gag because of how sudden it is.

“Drink it all,” he orders, seconds before he moans again and comes inside your mouth.

There’s really nothing else to do than swallow it. With a satisfying sigh, he lets go of your head and you can take his dick off your mouth. It tastes bitter and not so nice, but you know it’s better to just drink it. Cleaning the saliva and semen from your face, you stare at Lucifer, waiting for what he’s about to do now. Surprising you, the demon grabs your arm and brings you closer so he can rub your dick. You half yell and half moan at the sensation.

“Oh, looks like you got excited just from sucking my dick. What a naughty slut.”

“ _ Your _ slut,” you correct him, breathing hard.

It makes the demon chuckle, happy with your answer. His hand closes around your erection and gives it a hard stroke, making you shudder and moan lewd at the pleasure.

“Does my naughty slut want to feel my dick inside of them?”

“ _ Aah… _ yes, daddy.”

“Put your hands over the desk and show me your ass, then.”

With no hesitation, you do as he says. So that’s why the desk is so clean today. Facing the desk, you wait for the demon. He chuckles again and raises the short skirt to look at the thin underwear you wore today. Lucifer’s hands trace circles around your ass before he hastily tore the underwear away. He caresses your ass with a gloved hand and takes the other off his hand before inserting a finger inside your hole. You yell at his sudden invasion but his finger slides in without much resistance.

“Heh, so you prepared yourself before coming here?” well yes, you knew his intention as soon as you saw what kind of ‘presents’ he had given you this time. Since he didn’t get an immediate answer, the demon adds another finger, getting another short yell out of you. 

“Answer me.”

“Urg… yes, daddy... I prepare myself nicely for you.”

“ _ Tck _ , what a little slut, you are,” his gloved hand hit your ass hard and now you scream at the pain. 

His fingers work fast on your hole, finding little to no resistance he withdraws his fingers. You can hear him licking his finger before he aligns his dick at your entrance. You sigh, anxious, and brace yourself. Your hard dick almost jolts with the anticipation of being fucked. 

“Since you want so much to get rawed by me, then so be it.”

He thrust into you with force, getting all of his dick inside of you at once. It hurts a lot at first, but you quickly get used to it. True to his words Lucifer starts thrusting into you mercilessly and the pleasure is so intense you come only after a few thrusts, with a loud moan, all over his desk.  _ Oh wow _ , it’s not everyday you can cum with only his dick. Maybe you are becoming a pervert just like him, who can get hard just by staring at you dressed in provocative clothes. The feeling of pleasure washes all over you and leaves you shivering and panting hard over the desk. Only after a few moments of breathing and calming down, is that you notice Lucifer has stopped moving.

“Eh...?” curious, you turn your head slightly to try to look at the demon. Right before you feel another hard spank against your ass. Your walls clench against his hard erection and it gives you even more pleasure. “ _ Aaaah _ !”

“Who told you that was fine to cum?”  _ oh fuck _ . “I gave you no permission, now you must receive appropriate punishment.”

_ Holy shit, what is he going to do now?! _ All of a sudden, he raises you and moves until he can sit back on his chair. And with his hard dick still inside of you. Magically, the desk comes closer and some paper and a pen appear on a clean corner.

“What…?”

“Now, be a good girl and stay quiet while I work.”

With utter confusion, you try to stare at his composed expression. The demon smiles, passes his arm around your waist, and lets it rest here. Then he simply turns to his papers. Still stunned, you stare at Lucifer working with just his ungloved hand for a full minute. So, your punishment is to be his cock warmer?!  _ Unbelievable _ . You didn’t sign in to be his cock warming, you want to feel good too. Lucifer can’t ignore you.

When you try to move, his hand tightens it’s hold on you, keeping you in place. Now you pout, annoyed. He keeps on focusing on his papers, how dare he? Moving your thighs, you try to push yourself deeper into his dick. Getting what you want, you moan at the sensation, but Lucifer groans. In a second, he’s spanking your thigh and making you wince at it.

“If you keep squirming like this, I’ll fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to walk for a  _ week _ ,” he warns and  _ good Lord _ , he sounds so serious. 

Lucifer always sounds  _ so _ serious when he threatens someone, you can never tell when he’s joking or not. He gives you another hard spank on the same sensitive spot, making you shudder a little. Whining, you decided to stay quiet now. While you don’t think he would leave you unable to walk, better not take the risk. 

“Hmm, that’s better,” he caresses your sore thigh gently after you stay still for a moment. “If you can stay quiet and behave like this for five minutes, I’ll reward you.”

Without much hesitation, you nod. Five minutes sounds a lot better than having no set limit. Lucifer smiles and goes back to work. Now quiet, you stare at his skilled hand signing papers for a minute or two. Still feels unreal to you how he can maintain himself so composed like that while he has a hard dick buried on your ass. Is honestly infuriating. And the place where he hit you is still hurting. 

His gloved hand suddenly starts caressing your skin. He makes smooth movements on your skin and you relax a little against him. He chuckles and brings his hand to his mouth and takes off the glove. Then, his hand goes up on your body until it rests over your top. After a moment, he starts unbuttoning the top. With the top open, exposing your chest, the demon pinches your left nipple before starting to play with it. You can only try to not moan too loud, pressing your lips together. 

Lucifer drops his pen over the paper. Bringing his face to your neck, he starts kissing and biting the skin here. His other hand roans free over your thigh. Quicky, it starts feeling like too much. Lucifer fondles both your nipples and your thighs all while kissing and licking your skin. Your dick is starting to drip pre-cum from all of this overstimulation. The demon bites your ear and you hold yourself together to not scream. Then Lucifer playful licks it.

“Looks like someone can behave themself,” he whispers into your sore ear. “Good girls get rewards from daddy. Do you want yours?”

“ _ Yes… _ Lucifer, please…!”

Ever so slowly, he kisses your neck and plays with your nipples, you can resist anymore and rolls your hips against his dick, feeling a flicker of pleasure.

“Please what?”

“ _ Fuck… _ ” you moan when he pinches your sensible nipple again. “Please fuck me, daddy, ahh...”

With a fluid movement, Lucifer raises you and throws you over the table again, your face now pressed into it with your ass towards him. Ah, if this desk could talk… Lucifer wastes no time and starts thrusting again. He takes his dick almost all out then thrusts it back in, all the way. You moan shamelessly and loud at every thrust. Your hands grip at the mahogany table for secure as Lucifer thrusts become even faster. All the pleasure ignites your nerves and you can feel your climax reaching soon.

After a particularly hard thrust, you come all over the desk, body trembling from all the pent up arousal being released. Lucifer stops for a mere minute to let you breathe and then he’s thrusting his dick in and out your ass again. The hands at the table tighten their grip as you try to hold yourself together while the demon searches for his own orgasm. He comes with a low groan. He goes still as he empties all of his seed deep into you. _ ‘Ah, so full.’ _ Either Lucifer can cum a shitton every time or demons cums a lot more than humans.

For a moment you both stay still, panting hard. He pulls out after a moment. Very soon, you can feel his semen dripping off your hole.

“Ready for another round?”

“No…” you say tersely. All the muscles of your body are still trembling slightly, complaining about all of this work.

“Come on, don’t be so boring, dear.”

“Fuck you.”

Lucifer laughs. Under his breath, he complains about his small fantasy ending so soon. Gently, he moves you around until he can carry you, bridal style, and sits with you in his chair. He soothes the parts where he hit you earlier while you rest your head on his shoulders. He starts leaving butterfly kisses on your skin, along your neck and our chest. Some of them tickle and make you giggle. After resting for a couple of minutes, he carries you to his bedroom, and you two take a long bath together in his fancy bathtub. 


End file.
